Case not Closed
by Dark and Death
Summary: After an incident with a coffee mug, Konon Doyle is accidentally transported to the Naruto world where she is put to the case... Literally. Find out what and how she will get back home to the mortal world. This is a request/commission for P.I Anonymous.


**Death: This is a request/commission for P.I Anonymous. Hope you like it! Note that Konon is not Konan (the one in the Akatsuki). **

* * *

Konon (as she liked to call herself) stood in front of the next big thing in human history. Portals. Not just any portal, portals to other dimensions, other universes! The device was a staggering ten feet tall circular arch rimmed with painted white platinum. The portal itself in the middle was mesmerizing to look at. It was opalescent color, every fleck of the light seemed to spiral together in midair that lit the whole laboratory ablaze with iridescence. Most of the portal was a stormy white fog swirling together in the small area, however the flecks of it were like silver glass shards changing and reflecting color of its mirror faces. The sight was so blinding that all of the scientists were required to were special sun glasses to look at it. Konan wanted to touch the thing so much, but she was reserved and kept her distance. This was an unstable experiment, capable of sucking anything into it with just one wrong move, one loose finger, one misplaced object...

"URGENT, URGENT, WE HAVE A RED ALEART. PLEASE LEAVE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY." The laboratory sirens blared from above. The lab was suddenly alive with red flashing lights and the screams of pansicked scientists. _What's going on here? _She thought. _It was so calm just a second ago._ She whirled her head around to the controls. Some idiot had just spilled _coffee_ all over the machine. It was malfunctioning to the max. The gears whirred to life, arcs of electricity danced off the metal controls, while their sparks flew off into the distance. The controls were completely fried. _Well,_ _there goes our only hope._ Konon thought.

Little did Konon notice that she was being sucked into the opalescent portal herself. Her shoes skidded back across the lab floor while she was too busy distracted by other minor objects whizzing past her head and vanishing once it made contact with the iridescent flecks that were now blinding everyone in the room with a hundred shimmering watts. A stapler, a gear, a coffee mug, and a... Pantie that slapped her in the face before it flew into the portal and vanished. She shriveled up her nose in disgust. Who the hell brought _panties_ to a scientific laboratory? Konon finally noticed that she was being sucked into the portal herself. She whipped her head back to the blinding light of the portal. It was all opalescent, except for a pitch black hole that she noticed in the center, roughly the size of an apple and getting larger, and larger. And she was getting sucked right into it.

"Rin!" One of the scientists cried to her. That was her real name, but she never went by it. In fact, she was a little agitated at the guy who called her that in the first place. He didn't dare to come close to her though. After all, she was in a death zone. Nobody wanted to get sucked into the portal _with_ her. Scientists were all too safety conscious to even lend a hand. _Curse them_. She mumbled to herself. That's it, it was time to run, no matter how hopeless it was, she still needed to try not to die. Konon immediately regretted it when the second she lifted her left foot off the ground, she to faced the same fate as the staple, mug, gear, and... Pantie, vanishing into the opalescent abyss.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Sakura and Tsunade were taking a little stroll off the borders of the village after a long day of medical training.

"You worked extra hard today, Sakura. I must say, I am very impressed with your progress." Tsunade praised.

"Thank you milady. I'll work even hard the next time." Sakura assured with a respectful nod of the head to her teacher. Tsunade smiled back with pride at her little apprentice. _She's made excellent progress, she may even surpass even me someday..._ She thought to herself.

A little while later when they were both just near the entrance of the village, two chunin leaped in front of her with the expression of upmost urgency on their faces. They bowed.

"Lady Hokage. Pardon our intrusion on your stroll, but you might want to take a look at this." One of the chunin with spiky brown hair sticking straight up alerted.

"Alright, come with me, Sakura." Tsunade gestured.

"Yes, milady." They both followed the two chunin. Chests tipped forward and arms limp behind them, riding on the wind the two created as they ran to the spot of an incident.

Tsunade and Sakura stopped behind the chunin when they reached the spot. The two had led them to an open clearing just outside the village in dirt pathway. It was lightly crowed with two more chunin and one other jonin staring down at something on the path. They bowed and made way for the Hokage and her apprentice. Tsunade peered down.

It was a girl about the age of nineteen with caramel colored hair and white laboratory attire. Her close were strange (to them). Tsunade had never seen cloths like these before, never in her life. The female was obviously not from here, but Tsunade, being a Sanin, traveled to a lot of places before she got the job of being Hokage during her gambling obsessions. She had never ventured to a location where she encountered people with this attire. Indeed, she had never seen this before. Tsunade could just leave her out here in the wilderness to starve or die, but she was too curious about what region actually wore those funky cloths to just leave when her questions could be answered right in front of her.

"Bring her to the leaf village hospital immediately, we need to get this girl out of the open." Tsunade ordered.

* * *

**Death: Hope you enjoyed that one, P.I Anonymous! **


End file.
